User blog:MrBlonde267/Peanuts Movie Party Menu
The Peanuts Movie is coming out today, and if you're like us, you couldn't be more excited. I grew up obsessively reading and re-reading my copies of Peanuts books until the pages were dog-eared and falling out. I actually got to go to an early preview of the movie and it seems like they put a lot of work into staying faithful to Charles Schulz's vision. My family were diehard fans so we actually had a copy of the old Peanuts Cookbook from 1969 lying around the house. It was my favorite recipe book growing up and there are a couple recipes in it that I still use today. These are recipes that should be fun for the whole family, whether you're making them yourself, or cooking with a small child. They are simple and delicious recipes that anyone can make. Red Baron Root Beer Life is hard when you're a daring World War I Flying Ace. Especially if you have to go into battle every day against that most dreaded of adversaries, the Red Baron. Snoopy likes to relax in between battles with gallons and gallons of the finest root beer he can find in France. The Peanuts Cook Book has a recipe for Snoopy's favorite root beer. This is an easy addition to a great drink that makes it even better. Fill an ice tray with root beer. Add one maraschino cherry (with stem) to each ice cube section. Freeze. Pour more root beer into glasses. Drop 2 frozen root beer cubes into each glass. Serve at once. Security Cinnamon Toast Linus is all about the simple pleasures in life, and one of his favorite things in the world is good toast. This recipe for cinnamon toast is easy and tasty, and you don't need to use a broiler if you don't have one (it just helps). It's perfect if you're looking for something warm to eat in the morning while you snuggle into your security blanket. Ingredients: * 8 slices white bread * 1/2 stick butter * 6 tablespoons granulated sugar * 1 scant tablespoon cinnamon Directions: * Melt butter with sugar and cinnamon. Cook gently while toasting bread on ONE side only in broiler. Spread untoasted side of bread with sugar mixture and place under medium-hot broiler until sugar is crusty and bubbly. The sugar’s hot! Be careful! * Another way Linus does it is make toast in toaster. Then he spreads it with butter immediately, and shakes a spoonful of cinnamon sugar (2 tablespoons sugar mixed with a teaspoon of cinnamon) over the buttered toast. Charlie Brown's Mother's Buttered Oven-Potatoes This is the kind of meal that you can absolutely see Charlie Brown eating regularly as comfort food. It's filling and satisfying without being complicated, the kind of thing you can just pop in the oven and enjoy. We never see Charlie Brown's mother in the strip, but if we only know her by her potato recipe, she seems like an alright lady. Even if her son probably has undiagnosed clinical depression. Ingredients: * 4 medium potatoes, peeled * 1/2 stick butter * Ice water * Salt and pepper Directions: * Slice potatoes into lengths (like French fries). Soak for 1 hour in ice water. Remove and dry with paper towel. Dip each piece of potato into melted butter and arrange in a shallow baking pan. Salt lightly with salt shaker. Cook in 375-400 degree oven until potatoes are brown and tender when poked with long fork. Serves 6. Lucy's Lemon Squares You either love Lucy van Pelt or you hate her, but either way you cannot deny that she is one of the greatest comic strip characters of all time. In addition to that, she makes a pretty mean lemon square apparently. These are my absolute favorite, so easy to make and so tasty to consume. These are definitely a crowd-pleaser. Lucy's Lemon Squares will make you feel so good that you won't need 5 cent therapy. They will make you feel better about constantly trying and never kicking the football. Crust Ingredients: * 1 cup flour * 1/2 cup butter * 1/4 cup powdered sugar Directions: * Sift flour and sugar into bowl. Blend in butter with clean fingertips until well mixed. Pat evenly into the bottom of an 8x8 inch baking pan. Bake for 20 minutes at 350 degrees. Meanwhile, beat together: Filling Ingredients: * 2 eggs * 1 cup granulated sugar * 1/2 teaspoon baking powder * 2 1/2 tablespoons fresh lemon juice * A dash of salt Directions: * Pour over baked crust and return to oven for 20-25 minutes at same temperature. Cool on rack. Cut in squares. Sprinkle with sifted, powdered sugar. We will leave you with this reminder of how to win friends and influence people. Tell us which recipe you like best! Red Baron Root Beer Security Cinnamon Toast Charlie Brown's Mother's Buttered Oven-Potatoes Lucy's Lemon Squares Do you have any tasty Peanuts themed food or drink recipe ideas? Share them in the comments below!